Through a Malfoy's Eyes
by K. Ashley
Summary: It's Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is back and more dangerous than ever, and Draco will be expected to support him. But Draco's feelings have taken an unexpected turn... (Language and mild sexuality)
1. Default Chapter

God, he's an idiot. If he melts one more cauldron, Snape's going to rip his head off. And he'd deserve it, too. I mean, please, how difficult is it to measure out dragon scales? Aww, and Mudblood tried so hard to help him. I wish Snape would shut up, though - his yelling is giving me a headache. That's it, Longbottom, just nod stupidly.

Squib.

Now, let's see… I'm almost finished, I just need two more drops of lizard saliva. Ah, that's it, perfect. Now this is how a shrinking potion should look.

"Good job, Malfoy, excellent," Snape is saying. He looks pleased. "I don't see how the rest of you are having such difficulty with this simple mixture. Once again, Mr. Malfoy has been the only one to listen. Five points to Slytherin."

You know, that kind of reward used to make me happy. But now it just seems ridiculous. To be so caught up in _house points_ when the Dark Lord has risen again and could blow this damned school to kingdom come at any second! Trivial, really. Now, I'm not saying I want him to destroy Hogwarts. I'm just saying that it's possible. Indeed, it is likely. That Dumbledore has been meddling where he shouldn't again, and it's got Voldemort really angry.

I'm not worried, though. I've got my backside covered in every direction. I decided long ago that my loyalty lies with myself and nowhere else. Not even with my father. Especially not with him. 

Finally, class dismissed. Great, here comes Potter and his fan club. What the hell do they want? "Can I help you?"

"I saw the way you were smirking about Neville's mistake earlier. Just wanted to let you know that I'm watching you, Malfoy. One wrong move and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Damn, he makes me angry. "Move along Potter, and keep your damn nose out of my business."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Death Eater!" That's the Weasel talking. That temper is going to get him into trouble one day. "Give me a reason, Malfoy, and I swear…" He's holding his fist up in what he fancies to be an intimidating manner. Idiot.

"Gladly, Weasley, you just give me the time and place." He's walking away. Yeah, I didn't think he'd rise to the challenge. They're all such cowards… I wonder how they got chosen for Gryffindor.

Time for lunch. I'm starving. I missed breakfast this morning because those dolts Crabbe and Goyle had managed to seal our dormitory door shut when they tried a simple unlocking spell. I wish they'd leave me the hell alone. They were good to have around back when I was young and scrawny, but I can take care of myself now. I can more than take care of myself. I'm inches above Crabbe now, and there is a stark difference between the fat girth of Goyle's arm and the well-toned bicep of mine. 

Father insisted that I get into shape last summer. I hated him for it while I spent hours in his private gym, but I'm glad of it, now. I have to admit, I'm a sexy beast. Oh, great, and here comes Pansy "Oh-Draco-will-you-carry-my-books-pretty-please" Parkinson. I swear, if I thought I could get away with it, I'd turn her into a boulder and chuck her into the lake. She'd do about as much good there as she does here. What a waste of pure blood.

"Dracums!" she's saying. I think I'm going to retch. "Do you like my new sweater?" she says. _Lovely,_ I'd like to say, _it makes you look like a fat red tomato._

"It's great, Pansy." Now be on your way, you wretched girl. 

"So, Draco, are you ready for the match on Saturday?" she's saying in her uncanny, boyish voice. "I made a banner to hold up in the stands. It says _Draco for Minister._" Bloody hell.

"Gee, Pansy, I dunno what to say, really." Oh, give me a break, she's giggling like an idiot. I'm guessing she really didn't catch the utter sarcasm in my voice. Ah, finally we reach the Great Hall. Maybe I'll be able to escape her here. Yes, perfect, the brainless duo are at least good for one thing: they've saved me a seat between them. 

"Hey, Malfoy," says Goyle in his dumb voice. And Crabbe has greeted me with his usual mumble, though it's even more muddled today because his fat mouth is full of food. Let's see, what's for lunch? Turkey sandwiches. _Turkey sandwiches?_ What are we, prisoners? What happened to the gourmet food we usually eat?

Uh oh. Dumbledork is clearing his throat, waiting for silence. What's he got to say, now? "Students, I am afraid I've got terrible news." Give me a break, old man. Why's he always got to be so damned dramatic? "There has been an attack on Muggles in London." And here comes the uproar. If you ask me, Dumbledore's too patient. If I were trying to speak, I'd demand silence until I'm finished, no matter what sort of news I'm delivering. And what do we care if a few Muggles have been hurt?

Finally, everyone's quieting. "I received an urgent owl this morning from the Minister himself, stating that all Magical institutions, including this school, shall be placed under a complete lockdown until further notice." More murmurs, especially from the blasted Gryffindors. Weasley looks as though he might cry. Muggle-lover.

"The Ministry of Magic has reason to believe that the attack was performed by Lord Voldemort himself," Dumbledore is going on seriously. "He was spotted by a witch only moments before he entered King's Cross Station, which is where the attack has occurred. The witch Apparated straight to Ministry Headquarters, but by the time she'd told them, it was too late." Headmaster looks really serious. I don't think I've ever seen him so sullen-faced. This must be bigger than even he lets on.

"Classes will be canceled for the rest of the day, while the professors and I make necessary preparations for lockdown. Please do not worry, children. You will be perfectly safe here." Is it just my imagination, or did he look directly at Potter when he said that last sentence? Great, it'd be just like Potter to attract the war right into our school. Well, as I said before, I've got my ass covered from all directions. So, if Lord Voldemort decides to pay Hogwarts a little visit, I'm ready.

Now the Hall has erupted into complete chaos. "The stupid Muggles had it coming, didn't they, Draco?" Pansy is leaning across Crabbe to gawk at me. I just nod. But I don't really know about them 'having it coming.' Sure, they're dumb as posts, but they don't bother me. Bloody hell, what am I thinking? I swear I'm getting soft. I should be just as glad as the rest of my friends about this news. But I'm not…

I can see the Dream Team over there at Gryffindor table. They look really serious. Mudblood looks especially upset. I wonder if she's worried her parents will be hurt. Well, it is a valid fear, I guess. Voldemort hates Muggles with a passion, and he'll be more merciless than ever now. After all, it was the Muggles that stopped him catching Potter in our sixth year. 

And here they go, shooing us out of the Hall and to our Houses. They act as though Voldemort's already within the castle's walls. And here comes Potter and his lackeys again. Why is it that every time we leave a room they have to pester me? "Lovely news, don't you think, Death Eater?" says Weasley. I'm not even going to dignify that with a remark.

"Ron…" Aww, the Mudblood doesn't want him to get into a fight. If she wasn't worried I'd kick his ass, she'd let him taunt. Potter's just staring at me, like he's waiting for me to transform into Voldemort himself.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently. He shakes his head and is walking away. What the hell was that all about, I wonder? I seriously doubt they'd have gone so far out of their way just so the Weasel could irk me. Potter had something he wanted to say, but what? He was probably wondering if I'd known about the attack before it happened. They really think I'm one of Voldemort's right-hand men, don't they? Every time something happens, they look at me. Give me a break! I'm a jerk, not a demon.

Now we're in Slytherin common room. Everyone seems pretty riled up about this Muggle attack. I'll go sit in _my_ chair. That's one good thing about being a Malfoy. Even the Slytherins are afraid of me. I'm king here. Ahh, it feels good to sink into my chair so near the fire. I'll just close my eyes for a bit…

Shit! What was that?? "Pansy, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack! Don't just grab someone's arm while they're dozing!" Geez, my heart is pounding like a drum. That really startled me. Oh, hell, she's sat down on my lap now. 

"Sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to scare you," she's saying, followed by her irritating giggles. She's really heavy. What the - ? Oh. My. God. She's squeezing my damn thigh. Does she really think I'm interested?

"Pansy, get the hell off me." Ahh, I can feel my legs again. Yeah, that's right, run away and cry, Pansy. Good riddance. You'd think she'd get the hint by now. I guess stupidity runs in the Parkinson family. Her daddy just got himself imprisoned in Azkaban for blatant use of Dark Magic in front of Muggles. He killed one of 'em. 

Now Marcie Jesman, she's a girl I could handle sitting on my lap. She's over there with some of her friends. She knows what she's doing, too. God, that little skirt's going to kill me. Mmm, what I wouldn't give to get a hold of her and-

"Hey, Malfoy, want some cake? I smuggled some from lunch, ha, ha, ha!" Get that nasty mess out of my face, Goyle. 

"What did you do, put it in your pocket?" He nods. What an idiot. "Goyle, that's covered in icing. And I'm going to make a wild guess and say so is your pocket." That's it, check your pocket, you buffoon. 

"Oh." Ha! That's all he can say is 'oh.' And his eyes roam from the cake to the pocket and back again.

"Yes, Goyle, the icing came off the cake. You might want to go and change before the ants carry you off." And he scrambles into our dorm. What a perfect waste of a human body. Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I've got a load of homework to get done. I'll never finish it here. Not with all this noise. I'll just grab my books and sneak off to the library.

Ahh, nice and quiet in the corridor. As much as I love being a Slytherin, I have to admit that I get sick of those people. They're the same, day in and day out. I'm really glad this is my last year here. Just a few short months and I'll graduate and be able to make a real life of my own. I'll finally be an adult, and dear old dad won't be able to hold me under his thumb anymore. 

Huh, library's empty. All the better for me to be able to concentrate. Snape's given us an ungodly load of homework. He's getting ridiculous with his classes. I think it's because he's still so bitter for not being given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job that he's determined to make everyone else miserable with him. Oh, fabulous, there's Mudblood. Should've known she'd be in here. She's crying. I wonder where her buddies are? She seems really upset about something. If there's one thing that makes me extremely uncomfortable, it's a girl crying. Except Pansy. She can cry all she wants.

I'll just go to the other side of the library, so I won't have to listen to Granger's sniveling… OK, why aren't my legs moving? Come on, Draco, before she sees you. _Come on, Draco, she looks so sad. _Get the hell outta dodge, Draco. _Get the hell over yourself, Draco. _Wait, wait, why am I moving toward her? No, no, no. 

"Hermione?"


	2. Tears, Tongues, and Howlers

Oh, lord, why did I have to say something? I really startled her, too. She's looking at me like I'm about to sprout horns and a forked tail. 

"Please, Malfoy, just leave me alone." 

She looks miserable. Well, if she's going to be that way about it - But no… I just can't seem to get my legs moving in the opposite direction. Instead, here I am, pulling out a chair and sitting beside her. Well, at least she's too shocked to cry anymore. "What's, ah… are you, um… I don't think your parents were killed in that attack." Good one, Draco, real smooth. Please, girl, stop gawking at me! Ah, okay, she's nodding.

"I know they weren't." And a big, sloppy sniffle - that was lovely, Mudblood. Good, very good, I'm standing again. Now, I'll just walk away and pretend this didn't happen. Why's she still staring at me? What? What do you want? "Malfoy, why are you being nice to me?"

What kind of a childish question is that? "I'm just… I wasn't… I don't know." And that's all I can say. Why the hell did I ever approach her, anyway? I should've just let her have her cry and gone on about my business. 

"Well, thank you." And she sniffles again. That's really disgusting. I think I have a handkerchief somewhere, let me see… Ah, here it is, in my pocket. That's it, Granger, wipe your nasty snot all over it. Why is she still staring at me like that?

"What's wrong?" Why can't I just walk away? Dammit, Draco, run! 

She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's nothing." Riiiight. Because we all sit alone and sob for _nothing._ But all right, if she doesn't want any consolation - "Draco, wait!" Damn. And I had finally begun to walk away.

"Yes?"

"Do you think You-Know-Who will attack the school?" How the hell should I know? 

"How the hell should I know? Do you think I'm a Death Eater?" God, I really hate that they all think I'm so evil. I'm really not, I swear! She's just staring at me with a guilty expression. Well, there's my answer right there. "Hermione, I'm not in with Voldemort. I don't know anything about what's happened, honestly." She looks like she's trying to decide whether or not she can believe me. 

"Very well, then. I'm sorry, Draco." Yeah, you should be, Mudblood.

"It's okay." At least she's done crying. Her cheeks are still flushed from the tears. Pretty shade of pink. _What? What am I saying? _What's she doing? Why's she coming toward me like that? Oh, God, don't touch me, you Mudblood! _You know you want her to, Draco._ I think she's going to try and - Ohhh, that's her tongue in my mouth. Oh, no. Oh, no. _Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. _I've got to get her off me before someone sees us! _Ah, but she tastes so good! _Finally, she's letting go. _Damn._

"Draco, I…" She looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." No, wait! Why's she running away? And she's gone.

"It's okay, Hermione."

~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~

Ah, now this is what I call dinner. Turkeys, hams, quiches, the whole lot. Looks like the stupid house elves have been busy. Thank God, 'cause I'm starving. Hmm… Granger's not at her table. She's probably too embarrassed to show her face. Why did she kiss me? And now Weasel's looking daggers at me. She must've told him. And he and the gallant Mr. Potter probably think I forced myself on her. Like I would. _Like you wouldn't._

At least the panic over Voldemort's attack has died down. I wonder if he will strike here next. No, he wouldn't dare. Would he? After all, as bumbling an idiot as Dumbledore can be at times, he is quite powerful. I don't think Voldemort's quite up to facing him, yet. Yet.

And when he does? I'll just get out of the way. Mmm, this is the best pie I think I've ever had. Wonder how they made it? 

"Draco, will you please pass the salt?" *Inward sigh* It's Marcie. Speaking to me. She is so damn _hot!_ That's it, hands, pick up the salt and give it to her. _Give it to her good, Draco, hee hee. _Maybe one day…

Aww, and poor ickle Pansy-poo is still blubbering about me telling her off earlier. Well, what else should she expect? I _never_ say a kind word to the stupid girl, and she just doesn't seem to get the hint! Grr, she makes me so mad! What's that sound? 

What the -? Owl post? Now? But they're only supposed to deliver in the morning. I've never seen so many owls arrive at once. Something's not right… 

"What's going on, Malfoy?" 

"I don't know, Goyle." Looks like they're carrying - But no, why would every single student be receiving a howler? They've brought one to me, to Crabbe, to Goyle - to everyone. Even the teachers are getting howlers. Should I open it? Looks like everyone else it just as confused. But if we don't open them, they'll explode!

Here goes… "HOGWARTS IS NEXT! BEWARE, ENEMIES OF THE SKULL!"

__

A/N: Hullo, everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I get some sort of devilish pleasure out of leaving my chapters on cliffhangers. It may take a while for my next update of this story, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
